


What Mulder Saw

by JassyK12



Series: Spooky stories [4]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Mulder wakes up in a hospital suffering from temporary amnesia and heavily sedated.Can Scully help him remember what he saw?
Relationships: Agent Dana Scully/ Mr X, Agent Fox Mulder/ Agent Dana Scully, Agent Fox Mulder/AD Skinner
Series: Spooky stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121565
Kudos: 7





	1. Mulder’s condition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own its characters Agent Mulder, Agent Scully, AD Skinner or Mr X. The show and it’s characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

X Files office   
Monday 7am   
Washington DC,   
FBI Headquarters   
J Edgar Hoover Building 

Agent Scully walked into the X Files office early that Monday morning, eager to start another day of work of her beloved job. She flicked on the light of the empty office and noticed Mulder wasn’t there. Strange, Scully thought. Mulder usually gets in before I do.   
She shrugged her shoulders before sitting at her space and began unloading her suitcase of X Files that she’d researched over the weekend.   
As she was half way through sorting out the files, the phone on Mulder’s desk rang. Mulder? Scully thought as she got up and walked over to Mulder’s desk before answering the phone.   
“Scully,” she answered, expecting to hear Mulder’s voice. But instead of Mulder, It was their boss, AD Skinner. “Agent Scully, I have some news for you. I’m afraid Agent Mulder got himself In a bit of trouble over the weekend,” Skinner began. Scully tensed up, instantly worried. “What kind of trouble?” she asked with a lump in her throat. “That’s just the thing, Agent Scully. He’s told doctors he can’t remember. He was heavily sedated and suffering from short term memory loss when he was bought to the hospital a few hours ago. I need you to go and see Agent Mulder and help him to remember, so I can have a report of the incident,” Skinner told her.   
“Yes Sir. I’ll uh, be at the hospital immediately. Which hospital was he taken to?” Scully asked.   
“Washington Memorial,” Skinner told her. 

Half an hour later, Scully managed to fight her way through the busy traffic and entered the hospital, shaking her head. She couldn’t believe Mulder had gone out and may have possibly done something stupid without at least confiding in her.   
“Special Agent Dana Scully. I understand my partner Special Agent Fox Mulder was bought here last night,” she said to the receptionist, who quickly scanned a list and nodded. “Yes Agent Scully. He’s in room 112. But we have to want you, he’s still heavily sedated with slow response to simile. So conversations with him might take a while,” the receptionist warned her. Scully nodded briskly. “Thank you,” she said before walking quickly down the hall to Mulder’s room.


	2. Trying to Remember...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully visits Mulder to find out what happened...

Agent Scully took a deep breath before pushing the door open to room 112 and stepped in before closing the door behind her. Sure enough, there was Mulder, lying in a bed wearing a hospital gown and a bandage wrapped around a small part of his head.   
He had his eyes closed and Scully thought he was sleeping. A nurse was standing over him, holding his arm and checking his pulse. They both looked up when Scully entered. “Hi,” Scully said to the nurse as she fumbled in her pocket for her FBI ID badge. “I’m Agent Scully, he’s partner.   
Is everything okay?” Scully asked. The nurse repeated more or less what the receptionist told her, before smiling at Mulder. “I’ll check on you later, Mr Mulder,” she said. Mulder smiled weakly at her before she smiled at Scully and left the room. “Oh Mulder,” Scully said with a helpless sigh as she walked towards his bed. “What am I going to do with you?” she asked as she sat down by his right side. Mulder smiled another weak smile at her. “Scully,” he said with a cough. “Guess I got the pick of the hot nurses,” he quipped Scully rolled her eyes before leaning towards him. “Seriously Mulder what happened to you? And why didn’t you tell me?” She wanted to know, feeling hurt that he didn’t tell her where he went before he left. “Because I knew you’d talk me out of It,” Mulder told her as he grasped a gentle hold of her hand. “Skinner wants a report about you’re activities last weekend. What shall I tell him Mulder? What did you do? What did you see?” Scully asked. Mulder closed his eyes. “I can’t… remember,” he said finally. He then looked earnestly into Scully’s eyes. “I need you to find out what happened to me, Scully. Please,” he begged. Scully nodded. “Okay Mulder,” she assured him. “I’ll do my best and we will get to the truth,” she said. Mulder smiled gratefully at her. “Thanks Scully,” he murmured. “What will I do without you?” He asked. Scully smiled. “Probably lost with the aliens,” she said lightly, before the two agents smiled at each other, and Scully stood up. “I’ll keep you posted,” she told Mulder, who nodded before she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Agent Mulder’s apartment  
Alexandra Virginia  
2:30pm

Agent Scully stood in Mulder’s apartment later that afternoon. She was holding some sticky tape and thinking about what she was about to do as she gazed out of the window for a moment.   
She knew what she was going to do was risky, and she might not find out anything, but she had to try. She took a deep breath and stuck the sticky tape on the window In a big X sign. Afterwards she sat down on the sofa and waited. And waited. Hours ticked by so Scully filled the time by mentally making a list of all the people she could try and ask to help about Mulder.   
If this didn’t work then the Lone Gunmen would be the next step, Scully decided. She then lay on the couch and fell into a light sleep after a while.   
After a couple of hours, Scully was jolted awake by the sound of movement at Mulder’s door. Automatically she got her gun ready and stood up. She had left the lights off, so she stood in the darkness, ready for the visitor. It was now 5pm and Scully was glad she had that nap.   
Then the door slowly creaked open and a tall figure wearing a trench coat walked in, his face hidden in the dark, weak light. “Agent Scully,” he said In a monotone as he closed the door behind him. “You wanted to see me?” Scully breathed a sigh of relief as she placed down her gun once she realised who it was. “Mr X,” she greeted him. “I need your help about Mulder,” she told him, hoping that he would help her out. He stood there for a moment. “Do you know how reckless you’re being, Agent Scully? I am putting my life at risk by standing here talking to you,” X told her softly. Scully thought she could hear a touch of anger and annoyance in her voice.   
“I know you are,” she said, before raising her head boldly. “But I need to help Mulder. What happened to him this weekend? He says he can’t remember,” she told X. X shrugged. “I don’t know Agent Scully,” X replied before turning away and placing his hand on the door knob, hoping to get away in one piece. But he stopped when he heard Scully raise her gun at him. “You’re not going anywhere. Not until you help me help Mulder,” Scully told him.   
X sighed and turned round to face her. “Mulder saw something he shouldn’t have done,” he said at last. Scully continued to point her gun at home so he wouldn’t get away.   
“What did he see?” Scully demanded worriedly. “Something alien. I’m not at liberty to discuss with you about what it was, but Agent Mulder went to a crash site and started investigating. He found a piece of technology unknown to myself and other members of my team that were there,” X explained. “Where’s the piece now?” Scully wanted to know.   
“I can’t tell you that Agent Scully,” X repeated. “Mulder was sedated and being lead away but the time I got to him. But he could still have it on his person…. or in here somewhere,” X told her. “Watch your back Agent Scully,” X advised her. “They’ll be looking for you, Mulder and the technology,” he said. “Now after this we can’t make contact for a few weeks,” X said briskly before turning round walking out of the apartment. Scully lowered her weapon as he left and sighed. Mulder, what have you done? She thought.


	4. Looking for answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully searches for the object Mulder found

Scully spent the next hour going through Mulder’s apartment. She felt bad going through his personal belongings but she had no choice. She had to find out for Mulder’s sake. She moved cabinets, files, threw old bags of sunflower seeds into the bin and threw away Mulder’s old food.   
Scully wrinkled her nose as she threw away an old bottle of oj. This really is a bachelor pad, she thought with a raised eyebrow as she continued to look and tidy up as she went around Mulder’s apartment.   
She gave up after an hour, finding nothing out of the ordinary. She had looked everywhere, including under the desk and at the bottom of each draw. Sighing, she sat back down on the couch, pondering her next move. Mulder must have stored it somewhere else secret, she thought. He would be too smart to leave something important as that in his empty place. Just as Scully stood up, she held her breath. The door knob moved. Someone was coming into the apartment! Scully moves swiftly and silently before hiding behind the door. She thanked God for the lights being off. She held her gun and could see the profiles of two men entering the apartment. Scully was sure they were the men X were talking about. Before they could spot her, Scully turned quickly and literally sprinted silently down the hallway and into the elevator.   
The door closed just as the men looked out into the hallway. Agent Scully was gone. 

George Memorial Hospital,   
Washington DC

A half hour later Scully was at a sleeping Mulder’s bedside In the hospital. The nurse had told her he had made a full recovery from the sedatives and was just resting. They would need to keep him In the hospital for another night for observations, but he was doing fine. Scully had been happy and relieved to hear that news on Mulder’s progress.   
She placed her hand gently on Mulder’s and gazed at his sleeping face. A minute later Mulder’s eyes flickered open and he smiled as soon as he saw Scully. “Scully,” he said eagerly. “Are you okay?” he asked. Scully nodded and then told him what the nurse told her about his progress.   
Mulder nodded In relief. “That’s good to know,” he said, giving Scully’s hand a squeeze. “So did you um, find the object?” he asked. Scully shook her head. “I’m sorry Mulder, I had to go through you’re apartment, but I cleaned as I went along. But there was nothing out of the ordinary. You must have stored it somewhere else. Can you think where?” Scully prompted him. Mulder raised an eyebrow. “You looked through my apartment? Did you look through my bedroom?” he quipped. Scully gave him a serious look.“Come on Mulder. I’m being serious,” she said. “So am I,” Mulder added. “Whatever magazines you found, they weren’t mine. I’m holding on to them for… Frohike,” he told her. Scully just gave him a deadpanned look and Mulder raised his hands in mock surrender. “Okay I admit it, they’re mine,” he joked. Then he closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, thinking. “There is one place it could be,” he said finally. Scully sat straighter in her chair. “Where? Do you remember?” she asked eagerly. Mulder nodded to his coat that was draped over Scully’s chair. “Get me my keys,” he told her.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday, 10am  
Storage4U, Georgetown 

“Sure, here’s G6,” Mr Warner told Scully the following day. After a restless sleep Scully made an appointment first thing that morning to see the storage called Storage 4U. Mulder had told Scully he opened a storage unit for the sole purpose of storing the alien object.   
Now Scully stood in front of Mulder’s storage unit and unlocked it with the key Mulder had given her yesterday. “But I gotta tell ya,” Mr Warner continued, “there’s not a lot in there. Mulder reserved this unit early last week and didn’t put in much. Good luck with what you’re looking for,” he told Scully. Scully nodded and smiled at him. “Thank you sir,” she said and Mr Warner nodded before walking away and leaving Scully to it. Once the shutters were pulled open, Scully saw that Mr Warner was right. There was only a few large items in the unit, an old single bed, a chest of drawers, bedside cabinet and desk.   
Sighing, Scully stepped into the dusty unit, preparing to look around once more. To her surprise, Scully found something odd ten minutes later. She was feeling under the desk when her hand brushed against something cold and metal.   
She tugged at it but it was taped to the bottom of the desk. So she crouched down and ripped It off gently. The item felt heavy in her hands as she stood up to look at it in the warm morning light.   
Sure enough, it looked alien. This must be it, Scully realised as she studied it. The item was a square piece of metal, with strange symbols Scully didn’t recognise carved deep into the metal. Scully stared at it in shock, disbelief and fascination.   
“Found what you were looking for?” Mr Warner asked as he returned to the unit, his voice jolting Scully out of her studying. “Uh, yeah, I did, thank you Mr Warner,” she said, quickly stuffing the object into her coat pocket. Mr Warner raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything to Scully’s relief.  
He probably wouldn’t know what to say if he saw it anyway, Scully concluded as she stepped out of the storage unit and gave Mr Warner the key so he could lock up after her.   
Once he’d done that, they made their way back to Mr Warner’s office where Scully signed out. “Thank you Mr Warner,” she said with a smile. “Take care,” she told him. “And you, ma’am,” he told her as she left the office building.


	6. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully lose the artefact- has it gone forever?

Mulder’s apartment,   
Alexandra, Virginia   
1pm

“That’s it,” Mulder exclaimed softly as Scully showed him the piece of metal later that afternoon.   
Mulder had been discharged from hospital and Scully had taken him back to his place. Now he was sitting on the couch dressed in sweatshirt and sweatpants, while Scully was dressed In a blue suit and white top, her shiny golden crucifix necklace shone in the afternoon sunlight.  
She placed the metal in Mulder’s outstretched hand and he examined It, eagerly and carefully. He was thrilled, as soon as he saw the object he was beginning to remember what he saw and what happened that night. He closed his eyes.  
“I remember, Scully,” he confided in his partner. Scully breathed a sigh of relief. “You do?” she asked hopefully. “What do you remember?” she asked. Mulder looked up at her. “I remember going to Area 51 for the usual hang out,” Mulder began. “I was just minding my own business when I spotted something fall from the sky. It was an object, cold and hard, and It fell right by my feet,” he continued. “I picked it up and, next thing I knew, cammo dudes came charging at me over the hill. They let me go with a warning, and I managed to open a storage unit to hide this In.   
Pressing my luck I decided to go In again and this time I snuck in through the weeds like before. But they spotted me, drugged me, and took me to the hospital,” Mulder concluded. “What did you see in Area 51, Mulder?” Scully prodded.   
Mulder sighed. “I saw the dark silhouette of a round shaped aircraft sitting on the runway near area s-4,” he told her. Scully raised an eyebrow. “Round aircraft?” she asked. “Don’t trll me you think you saw flying saucers, Mulder,” she said skeptically. “Oh yeah? Explain this then,” Mulder said, holding up the object and passing It to Scully.   
“I can’t,” Scully admitted, “but I think I know who can,” she added. Mulder was about to ask who when at that moment there was a loud thud at the door, and Mulder and Scully jumped in surprise to see three men in dark suits barge their way into the apartment, whichh each of their guns pointed directly at Mulder and Scully.   
“On your knees,” the first man demanded. “We’re FBI!” Scully shouted. The man only cocked his gun before replying harshly, “I don’t care. On your knees. Now!” he repeated. The second man shoved Mulder to the floor and the third man did the same with Scully. Now they each had a gun pointed at their foreheads.   
“What do you want?” Mulder demanded angrily. “The object you have in your possession,” the first man said as he held his other hand out, ready to grab the metal object. “Give it over, then no one gets hurt,” he said. “And if we don’t?” Mulder challenged. Scully wanted to kick him for either being very brave or very stupid for picking an argument with this man. “Then we’ll blow your head off. Which is a shame- Id hate to have your blood wreck the walls of this cream coloured apartment,” the first man said with a sneer.   
Mulder shook his head. “No. I’m not giving it up,” he said. The first man shook his head. “Oh dear,” he said as he and the other two men held their guns in each of their faces. “Then I’m afraid we’ll have to shoot you both,” he said. “Aim…,” he began to get his men ready to shoot.   
“Wait!” Scully yelled. The first man out his hand down and the men lowered their guns. “I’ve got It,” she said finally. “Give it over,” the man said as he held out his. hand. Scully managed to get it out of her pocket as her fingers were trembling with fear. “No Scully. We can’t let them,” Mulder protested. “You just don’t know when to shut up, do you, FBI?” the second man asked Mulder with a sneer. A minute passed as Scully reluctantly gave the man the object. Afterwards the man looked at it closely and nodded. “Do you have anymore?” he demanded of Scully. Mulder wanted to punch him for talking to Scully like that.   
“No. No more,” Scully told him in a quavering voice. Mulder could tell she was trying to hold her nerve. “Good. Keep it that way. And stay away from Area 51,” the first man barked to Agent Mulder, before nodding at his men and following them out of the apartment.   
Once they were gone Mulder managed to get up and lock the door behind them before flopping back down onto the couch. “Looks like you dug up some forbidden treasure there Mulder,” Scully said after she got her breath back.   
“I can’t believe we lost it,” Mulder moaned. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Then he saw Scully was smiling at him. “What is It Scully?” he asked.   
“Don’t worry, Mulder, that’s not the only thing we got from that area,” she said. Mulder looked at her hopefully. “We got something?” he asked. Scully nodded. “Before I went home last night I took a few pictures of the object and I also put those photos In a file In the office, so it’s there ready for us when we go back to work,” Scully told him quietly. Mulder smiled. “Scully,” he said, “you’re a genius! Wait til Skinner hears about this!” He exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and as always thank you muchly if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
